the_mighty_slytherinsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cerenbus.Snape.Malfoy/The Boy No One Knew Chapter3
Chapter three: Startling Discovery POV: Draco Malfoy We were sitting in our potions class, when suddenly the doors burst open and professor Snape came in at a steady, no-nonsense pace."There will be no wand-waving, or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science or exact art that is potion-making, however for those select few who possess the predisposition." Snape's eyes lingered over me for a moment and I smirked. "I can teach you, how to bewitch the mind, and snare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even, put a stopper, in death." I smiled again, fascinated. "Then again, perhaps some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough, to not, pay, attention." He growled, moving over to stand in front of Potter's desk. "Mister Potter. Our… new… celebrity." He said slowly and quietly. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He drilled the poor boy. I actually felt sorry for him. Granger, of course, immediately raised her hand. Potter turned to her, furrowing his brow, then turning back and shaking his head helplessly. "You don't know?" Professor Snape sounded mockingly disappointed. "Well, let's… try again. Where, mister Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a beazoar?" Potter looked at Granger, who looked back at him, her hand still desperately hanging in the air. "I- don't know, sir." He murmured. "And what is the difference between munkshood and wolfbane?" He asked one more time. I heard Grangers pitiful 'oh!' as if she so desperately wanted to prove how big of a know-it-all she really was. "I don't know sir." Was his quiet reply. Professor Snape stared at him, a disproving look on his face. "Pity. Well, it appears, fame, isn't everything, is it, Potter?" I smirked, looking over at him as he stared up at Snape. … Three weeks later in potions class, I sighed silently, staring up at professor Snape as he drawled on lamely about some kind of potion. I wasn't paying any mind, though I usually did. I just sat, staring at him as he demonstrated a potion on some poor, randomly picked student. It was three weeks into the school year, and I was already getting tired of it. It had been so exciting at first, but now it was nothing more than a drag. I was used to variety of things, and the constant of everything at this place - classes at specific times, never any deviations. "Malfoy." I was startled out of my blank thoughts as a wand slapped down harshly on my closed textbook. I swallowed hard, staring down at it, then dragging my gaze up to meet that of professor Severus Snape. His cold, black eyes bored into my very soul, threatening to learn every secret, every memory. It frightened me. And yet, emotionless as always was my mask, I put it on and forced the initial startle out of my eyes. "Yes?" My voice threatened to waver, but I merely clenched my fist under the desk, forcing my fingernails to dig into my skin, demanding myself to remain calm as I locked my silver gaze with his coal black eyes. It suddenly hit me. Snape! It was Snape that Cerenbus reminded me of! I glanced over at Cerenbus, as he stared at his notebook, fiddling with it. I looked back up at Snape who was staring at me. Yes! I could see the resemblance. And it was such a resemblance too! Black hair, black, soulless eyes, similar features! How had I not seen it before? Hadn't, Cerenbus told me his father was a professor? Could that mean… Snape, was his father? But then, why wasn't his last name Snape as well? Snape's eyes followed mine over to Cerenbus, and I could tell he knew what I was thinking, but he chose to not agree, nor disagree with me. "Why is it you are not taking notes?" Snape growled in his usual manner with a scowl that could make a marble statue crumble. I swallowed again. "I don't need to." I played carefully, no longer able to look him in the eye, letting my gaze drop to awkwardly examine the collar of his robe. I had just then noticed that the rest of the class had hushed, being as I was usually Snape's pet, as they called me behind my back, but weren't careful enough to make sure I didn't find out about the nickname. I caught a knowing, sympathetic look from Cerenbus, which made me scowl in defiance and rake my gaze back up to Snape's. "Oh really?" Snape's voice dripped with apathetic interest. "Tell me then, what is the potion I just used on mister Weasley." He gestured lamely to the redheaded boy I 'loathed'. In reality, or per say, in my mind, I neither liked, nor disliked the boy. But the occupational requirements of being a Malfoy demanded that I only befriend thee very best. "Uh, mm…" I pursed my lips, thinking, trying to draw anything from my mind that I could remember from staring blindly ahead. I had remembered that after SNape had given him the potion, he had begun rattling on about nonsense, and the classroom had erupted in laughter as he had spoken sentences that made no sense. By that point, I was zoned out, and didn't remember anything afterwards. "Babbling beverage?" I guessed wildly. He stared at me for a moment, before his lips parted ever so slightly. "What a fortunate guess." He said through his teeth. And, if it were possible for him to stare harder at me, he did. Before turning with a flick of his robe and walking back up to the front of the classroom. I let out a small sigh of relief, slumping down ever so slightly in my seat, then sitting straighter and forcing my mind to focus on what he was saying. I didn't want to get called out again. So embarrassing! … "Bloody devel!" I mumbled, shoving the insufferable Blaise away as he drilled me with teasing remarks about how I had gotten, 'special attention' from professor Snape. He said we argued so much lately, we could be an old married couple. "Shove up yourself, you bloody idiot." I hissed, getting up in his face after he made a remark along the lines of, 'so, when's the wedding?' That stopped him in his tracks, and I couldn't help but let a small smirk of triumph overcome my face as I continued on without him, leaving him, dumbfounded, and staring after me. It was true, I had never let his stupid remarks bother me before, but I was just in a bad mood today. Could it be possible, that Cerenbus was actually Snape's son? The resemblance was uncanny, and yet, no one had mentioned it. And there was still the matter of last names. Cerenbus had said his father was a teacher at this school, and I was absolutely certain that no teacher by the name of Cerenbus worked there. I needed to get to the bottom of this. "Going somewhere?" I let out a startled cry, jumping when a pale hand rested on my shoulder. I held my chest and spun to face Cerenbus. "Bloody hell! Haven't you got anything better to do than scare the Lumos out of me!?" I cried, coming off as angry, but I was still startled from him sneaking up on me. He stared at me, no known emotion on his face. I stared at him, bringing up a mental image of Snape and comparing the two. Yes, Cerenbus was a facsimile of Snape. "Snape's your father, isn't he?" I asked boldly. I smirked as I got my answer from him without his consent. He let his hand drop from my shoulder, his gaze flicked around. He raised a hand and scratched just behind his ear. "He is! Isn't he?" I cried. He looked back up at me sharply and I snapped my mouth shut. Cerenbus looked around quickly, then took my arm and started dragging me through the hall. I was too startled and frightened to fight back or cry out for help. Cerenbus dragged me into the lavatory, closing the door and waving his wand to lock it, then he turned and grabbed me, thrusting me hard against the wall, lifting me by grabbing my shirt. I dropped my books, staring down at him in fear, my heart quickening and my breathing going shallow. I stared down at his black eyes as they narrowed and stared at me. "If you tell a soul, I swear, I will use every known poison on you to the point where it will become your blood!" He hissed. I began trembling, knowing he would fall back on his threat if he must. I nodded quickly, eyes wide. "Good." He set me down, his hard stare still boring into me. I swallowed hard, fixing my shirt, not taking my eyes off of him. He stared at me, and the silence stretched on. I swallowed repeatedly, looking past his head at the door. Oh how I longed to run for it! I knew he'd kill me if I did. "For good measure," He started, taking out his wand. I flinched, pressing myself against the wall. "Relax, Malfoy." He muttered, waving the wand in my face. "Fidelius!" He said in a strong voice. I swallowed hard as the glow transferred into me. I felt a shiver go through my body. He glared at me, putting his wand back in his pocket. "What the hell did you do to me?" I cried, ready to panic. "I used a Fidelius charm, it hides a secret within someone. Now you are incapable of revealing the truth without my permission." He told me. I swallowed hard, staring at him. Where had he learned such advanced magic? Duh! Snape! I nodded inwardly, still staring at him. "Well, can I go now?" I asked, forcing the tremble out of my voice. He stared at me for a moment longer before stepping aside and flicking his wand at the door. "Alohomora." He said, and the door unlocked. I swallowed, bending down to pick up my books, flicking my gaze up to him as I did so, afraid to take my eyes off him for too long. I slowly went out, he was still standing there, his wand pointed at the door, staring at me. I turned to look at him after I left. He flicked his wand and the door slammed in my face. I swallowed again, turning to look around. What time was it? I looked at my time piece. "Oh, wonderful, I'm late for class." I hissed, snapping it shut and pocketing it, then raced off to my next class. AN: For those of you thinking about complaining about how I jumped three weeks ahead, what do you expect me to do?! Go on a day-by-day chaptering system? This book would be thousands of chapters long! So, I had to skip ahead a bit, being as I'm planning on continuing this story on all the way through the eighth movie. And for those of you wanting to complain about 'oh, Hufflepuff! Snape doesn't have a son in the movies! Waaa waa waa! Blah blah blah!' Suck it, it's MY story! For those of you who are totally awesome, and love a story for its plot, not for how closely related it is to what it's based on, my highest regards. I hope you enjoyed, please review! Category:Blog posts